


Adequation

by InsanelyYours96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyYours96/pseuds/InsanelyYours96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's it, just submit," Tom - Voldemort - hissed into his ear, eyes sharp on his trembling wand, his slackening grip. "Good boy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adequation

"That's it, just submit," Tom - Voldemort - hissed into his ear, eyes sharp on his trembling wand, his slackening grip. "Good boy."

If this was the real Tom, his Tom, Voldemort would've realized his mistake, but it wasn't, and he didn't.

Equality. Partnership. Terms Voldemort knew nothing of, cared nothing for.

Never did he entertain the notion that a shard of his own soul could care for the Boy Who Lived as anything more than a prized jewel in his collection, a pet.

Harry shifted.

“ _Avada Kedavra_ ,” and it was as anticlimactic as that.

Voldemort hit the floor.

Harry dropped with him.


End file.
